One Shots of HTTYD
by faisyah865
Summary: Series of one shots, be it before or after the movie. First two chapters are mine, but anyone who would like to see their ideas turned into one shots can review/PM me. NO STORIES. Just ideas one or two chapters long. Happy reading if you're curious! Kindly drop a request or just a little review would be great as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary kinda says it all.**

**This just popped into my head when I singing this song in the shower. There's one change in the lyrics, so if you see it, it's not a mistake. I was thinking of another chapter but I really don't know if I should. Please leave a review. They make me feel warm.**

**I don't own HTTYD or 'Say Something'. They were never mine in the first place and never will be.**

* * *

It's already been two weeks since the fight with the Red Death and Hiccup still hasn't shown any sign of recovery. Stoick, Astrid and Toothless didn't want to leave his side but Stoick had to because he was the chief, and he had, um, cheifing, uh, stuff, to do. Healers came in once a day to check up on him but it was mostly Astrid who took care of him and made sure he was comfortable as he can get. Toothless crooned sadly and nudged his human for the millionth time.

No response.

Astrid petted the dragons' head as it turned to her. All she could see was sadness with smudge of sleepiness. They have been waiting patiently but their hope was running out. "Go get some sleep, Toothless. I'll watch over him," the blonde said in a soft voice. Said dragon nodded and curled up to sleep, but not before nudging the still boy one more time. Astrid just stared at the dragon before returning her attention to her crush.

Yup.

That's right.

Astrid Hofferson has a crush.

But she would deny it and punch whoever asked in the face.

It all started when Hiccup took her on that flight on Toothless. It changed her view not only of dragons, but the boy who she, like the rest of the villagers, thought to be a mistake. He also proved it when they returned to the cove after escaping the Red Deaths' jaws. When he turned and said "Yes" in a strong voice, she saw in his eyes that he was brave, determined and that he would choose his dragons, who had become his best friend, over his village who really didn't care about him. She didn't blame him though. A feeling she thought had gone over the years came blossoming in her heart. When she kissed his cheek, she could feel the heat rising on hers.

Astrid ran her fingers through his chestnut hair. _It's so soft._ She brushed his n=bangs out of his eyes. She desperately wants them to open so she could see his forest green eyes. Around Hiccup, she could take off her mask. No tough, punching, top-of-the-class Astrid. No. She could reveal the other side of her, which she never revealed. Not even to her own parents. Hesitantly, she took Hiccups' hand in her and began singing.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me too_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked it with her thumb.

_And I _

_Am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I _

_Will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Her hand then went to his chest, where she felt it rise up and down steadily and his heart beat.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She felt a tightness in her chest and stinging in her eyes, but she blinked rapidly and took a deep breath.

_And I _

_Will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_I won't say goodbye_

Her voice was now shaking and chest tightened even more. Her vision was getting blurry.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Oh woah oh_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Tears were already running down her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She laid on the bed with him and wrapped one arm around his neck and the other on his chest.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She couldn't stop it. Instead of fighting it, she just broke down sobbing tightened her arms around him.

_Say something  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Okay, so because of a review that told me to keep writing, I have decided to post one last chapter! Yay! Hope this isn't too bad... One can only dream huh? Well, so please, leave a review. They make me REALLY happy. No joke. So, anyways, enouh of this. Now, may I present you...**

* * *

Toothless didn't really sleep. No, he was too worried about his rider. He wasn't gonna doze off when Hiccup could wake up anytime! So he just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. It wasn't long when he heard the blonde saying something. But she didn't really sound like talking, her voice was sometimes high and then low, it created some kind of harmony. Only this one was in form of words. He plan to ask Hiccup what it was called (that's gonna be hard though).

He understood every word, and if dragons could cry, Toothless would crying a river by now. But a few tears leaked out, and this was unusual. Dragons don't cry, not because they were heartless, but because their eyes aren't made for crying. But Toothless proved this wrong. He doesn't how but at that moment he didn't care.

When the blonde girl -Astrid, right?- left, the black dragon jumped up and was at Hiccup's side faster than you can blink. He was beginning to feel impatient. _When the heck is he gonna wake up?!_ His face wasn't as pale as before, and his face wasn't scrunching up every now and then. But he was unresponsive.

Toothless blew a puff of smoke at his face, ruffling the fur on his head (he still didn't know why humans had that and why they kept it!).

Nothing.

Just a still head, still mouth, still breath, quivering eyes-

...

Wait.

What?

Toothless did it again, and Hiccups' eyes quivered again. The dragons' own eyes widened and he growled that sounded a lot like 'Wake up!'. The green eyes that he oh-so-dearly missed finally cracked open with a smile. His heart soared sky high and he could feel his eyes burning again. He nudged his riders' small face over and again. "Hey bud. Hey, I'm glad to see you too. AAHH!" He must have stepped on him when he busy nudging, but he was so happy that he didn't care.

Hiccup was _finally_ awake.

He sat down, his butt shaking like a dog and he jumped all over the place, knocking over a few things in his excitement. He hung on a rafter but stopped at the sound of a stern "STOP!" and looked at the source of the voice with eyes saying _What? _When Hiccup attempted to get up but couldn't, Toothless then remembered the price that was paid after the battle. He jumped down when the covers were lifted. Hiccups' face was sad as well as shocked. He swung his legs off the bed and his boot touched the cold floor.

Along with a soft _creak_.

The Night Fury sniffed the metal leg and raised his head to Hiccup who was taking deep breaths. Huge green eyes were filled with guilt as he recalled what happened. In his panic, he forgot to retract his teeth when he caught his leg. And the fact that he bit down _hard _did not help at all. If only he retracted his teeth, then Hiccup wouldn't be missing a limb. When they had to remove the foot to prevent infection, the screams that were caused only made Toothless feel even more guilty. He shrieked along with him, as if he could feel the pain as well. It took a dozen Vikings to hold him down and stopping him from barging in the room. Even after they were done, they still wouldn't let him in. It was only after three long days did they let him in. He was by his humans' side ever since then.

Seeing Hiccup stare at the metal leg made Toothless wish the ground would jut swallow him. He caught his rider just before he fell flat on his face when he tried to walk. Using Toothless as a support, he limped towards the door. If you looked from behind, you could see some similarity between the dragon and the boy. They both lost something precious to them. But they had each other to lean on.

Even though Toothless will never get rid of the guilt in his dragon heart, he will be strong for his rider. He will support him when he needs support. He will comfort him when he needs comfort. He protect him with his life. But right now, he put that all aside now that Hiccup was awake.

All was right in the world.


	3. AN: DECISION!

**Hello fellow readers who are surprisingly still reading this story! I have decided to turn this story into a series of one shots, whether before or after the movie. If you have an idea and would like to see it turn into a one shot, please leave a review or PM if you want. **

**WARNING! I will NOT do stories. Just ideas one or two chapters long ONLY. NO STORIES. **

**So, I shall just be sitting here in front of computer munching on cookies, patiently waiting for the reviews/PMs that will never come. **

**Waiting... *young and energetic, with trees well and alive along with a plate full of cookies***

**And waiting... *somewhere in 30s, tress starting to wilt with the plate long gone***

**Still waiting... *already an old hag, trees long gone with a pile of retiremnt cards at the side***

**And still waiting... *a century year old grave with vultures circling around it***

**Well, this is my life. *sigh***


	4. Lala2010: Princes

***checks computer screen* Whoa whoa whoa! Wait. *rubs eyes and checks again* Is this for real? OH. MY. GODS! Thanks guys! 4 requests already?! I love you all! *hugs* Here's a cookie for the ones who requested! I baked 'em myself! **

**Ok, this one was requested by Lala2010. She asked on how the dragons will react after the Red Death's death. This one-shot alone is 1 686 words, excluding the author's note! Dang, that's long! I hope this is how you wanted, Lala! I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. **

* * *

_"Fly away!"_

_"These humans are crazy!"_

_"Let's get outta here!"_

_"Oh no!"_

_"The Queen!"_

_"SHE'S OUT!"_

All the dragons who were under the control of the Queen fled in terror when the Vikings of Berk somehow managed to find their nest through the mist and break it open. They knew the Queen was angry, heck, she was furious! If she eats you when she's upset, who knows what she'll do now.

Before the war, the Queen was really just a gentle soul. She never used harsh words and was kind as well as nurturing and ruled her nest with compassion. She and her nest left the villages residing nearby alone and never once ordered a raid upon them. She would lead the fishing trips and provide food for all the dragons in her nest. If anyone dared to threaten her nest, she would fight to her last breath. She was very much loved and many dragons came to her seeking advice.

Every year the dragons go migrate to an island 10 hours from there by flight to lay their eggs, she would always bid them farewell and guard the nest. There were some dragons who didn't go, either too old or too young, so she played with them and shared stories. And when they returned, she welcomed the dragonets and congratulated every single family. She helped the mothers take care of the young dragons and the fathers in fishing.

She kept growing, until she was too big to leave the nest. So the dragons brought her food as a sign of gratitude for everything that she has done for the nest. Even though she was stuck, she still lead the nest like before. But as time passed, and the more food the dragons brought for their Queen, she slowly became cruel and greedy. She started expecting lots and lots of food, and they would be punished if they didn't. Their punishment; become the food. The dragons hoped this behaviour would pass, but it only grew worse.

However, fish alone wasn't enough. The Queen has developed a liking for meat and she demanded for more. Must be from the cannibalism. So, in order to survive, the dragons were forced to raid the nearby villages. The one that was affected the most was Berk. It soon became a slaughter. The Vikings did everything they could to protect their village and hide the food, while the dragons died protecting their own so the rest could please the Queen and live to see another day.

They couldn't escape from her. The Queen was gifted with a power to control the minds of dragons only for desperate situations. But she used this power to prevent the dragons from escaping and to call in more. Once she senses a dragon nearby her range, they were immediately caught. Many dragons rebelled and fought back, but that only resulted them in the Queens' stomach. They even tried to fly as far as they could, in hopes that they could escape the Queens' mind-control. Results? In her stomach you go...

One particular day, the Queen sensed a powerful mind. Excited, she used her mind-controlling and brought the unsuspecting dragon to her nest. She got the shock of her life when the mind _fought back. _And was _succeeding. _She struggled and tried with all her might to control the dragon. When she finally did, she swore she never felt so exhausted in her life. She got an even bigger shock when she found out the dragon that fought her was a _Night Fury_. She heard the rumours, tales and legends about their kind. They were the masters of the sky and were highly respected. These were the species of dragons you do _not_ want to cross. She smirked. She had a _Night Fury_ in her nest now. Oh, the tales that will spread. The tales of a Red Death conquering the most respected and intelligent dragon. Dragons would fear her and she would be the most respected dragon! And so, she payed extra attention on the Night Fury as to make sure he doesn't escape.

Speaking of the Night Fury...

_"Look!"_

_"Down there!"_

_"Where?"_

_"In one of the boats!"_

_"Oh no..."_

_"They've captured him!"_

_"How cruel!"_

_"They must have used him to find the nest!"_

_"What should we do?!"_

None of the dragons dared to go down there where _she_ is. They just stayed in the air in the clouds were they are certain they will be safe. Their fear increased when the Queen shot fire at the boats, including the one the Night Fury was in. They prayed that he would miraculously escape this.

_"Hold on, do you see that?"_

_"See what?"_

_"There!"_

_"What the-"_

They watched in shock as a tiny human that was the size of a toothpick jumped from the back of a Deadly Nadder and seemed to be-

Helping him?

They couldn't believe it. A _human_, was helping a dragon. The human was trying to set the Night Fury free from those chains, but couldn't. Most of the dragons in the air screeched when the Queens' tail smashed the boat to pieces and sent the two into the water. The tiny human was saved by a larger human but the Night Fury had yet to resurface. They waited, and waited, and waited...

Until he _finally_ broke through the water. He was carrying the large human in his claws and set the human down. Then he looked back at the tiny human and gestured to the Queen. The human seemed to get the message and got on his back. All dragons stared, jaw-slacked, and was most confused. What was going on?! And for the thousandth time, they got the shock of their life. The Night Fury and the tiny human was _taunting_ the Queen. Are they insane?!

They just watched in shock, fear, awe, confusion at the events that were unfolding before their very eyes.

The duo shooting the Queen down.

The Queen flying after them.

Them evading all the pillars with the Queen hot on their tail.

Them disappearing into the clouds.

The Queen following while shooting a fire ball.

A tense moment.

No one spoke.

No one moved.

The clouds illuminated by a blue light, like lightning.

The figure of the Queen seen through the clouds.

An orange light replaced the blue one.

Dragon and human diving straight down with Queen not far behind.

The Night Fury's tail seemed to be on fire...

The Queen preparing to fire when suddenly-

BOOM!

A plasma blast was shot in her mouth, and the dragons knew the rest of the gas in her lit up too.

The ground was coming fast.

The duo flew out of the way just in a nick of time.

The Queen tried to do the same, but her wings were full of holes. So maybe that's what the blue light was.

Her crashing down _hard_ on the ground, making her explode on impact.

The dragons froze before cheering and letting loose some fire. The Queen was finally dead! YES! This was by far the best day of their lives. However, they stopped dead in their celebration when they made out the the duo heading straight for the Queens' club-like tail. Why wouldn't they fly out of the way?! Hurry! The club was getting closer, and closer, until it hit the Night Fury. Their eyes widened with fear when the human was knocked from the back of the Night Fury and was falling down into the flames, the Night Fury going after the human. They could only hope that they would survive.

* * *

The dragons had landed behind the crowd of humans and was wondering what was happening. The air smelled sad and the humans hung their heads. The large human earlier was shouting something while he seemed to be searching for something. He grew quiet and took off towards-

Is that the Night Fury?

They inched forward and the sight before them was heartbreaking. The Night Fury was alone, with the large human kneeling in front of him. No tiny human anywhere. Had the dragon been too late? Was the tiny human dead? It seemed so. The dragons hung their heads, sadness filling their hearts. The human risked his life to defeat the Queen, to save _them_. A human, who was their enemy, fought for _them_. The human had _died_, _for them_. They _owe_ their lives to the human. The large human was saying something, and the dragons could hear ultimate grief in the humans' voice. The Night Fury then unfurled his wings to reveal-

The tiny human!

Being dragons, they can smell if something's dead or not. Right now, the tiny human smelled alive. The cheering that emitted from the humans was a confirmation.

The tiny human was _alive!_

_"He's alive!"_

_"Thank the stars!"_

_"The Night Fury saved him!"  
_

_"Woo hoo!"_

The dragons roared and shot fire into the air. Some took flight and began doing stunts out of sheer joy. The tiny human was alive! All their sadness was forgotten, and it was replaced with pure happiness. Their hearts were filled with gratitude towards the human. The large human then placed its' paw on top of the Night Fury's head. It wasn't attacking the dragon, and he wasn't attacking the human.

Maybe peace can be made after all.

The Queen was finally gone, out of their lives forever. The dragons thought this day would never come. They thought it was all just a dream. A dream that was impossible to come true. But they were proved wrong. They could live like before, in peace, no raiding villages for food. They can create families again. They were _free_. They were _finally free. _

One more thing that caught the dragons attention.

The Night Fury and the human defeated the Queen, so that made them Princes of their nest.

And when they saw the duo the next few weeks, they bowed down.

_"All hail the Princes!"_

* * *

**And that's the end of the one-shot, people! I write this all in ONE day. That's a record for me! Yay! Tell me what you guys think about this one. If you guys have any requests, you can leave 'em in the reviews or you can PM me. Don't worry to those who already requested, I've already started working on yours already. **

**I always find listening to the soundtrack helps a lot! For this one, I listened to 'Counter Attack' and 'Where's Hiccup?' and it helped tremendously! **

**Reviews make me so happy! There's proof at the beginning of the author's note. 'Till we meet again! Bye!**


	5. divergenist: Best Birthday Ever

** Sorry for the really late update, guys. I'm gonna be totally honest with you. I was kinda lazy to write, aaaaand I was kinda discouraged. Due to the lack of reviews I got for the last chapter, I started thinking that you guys didn't like it. So, I got discouraged to write. I mean, I'll be surprised that people are still reading this. My writing skills aren't really that good anyway, soooo... Sorry guys, I tried. I really did. This was the best I could do. **

**This one-shot was requested by divergenist. I'm really sorry if this didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be. **

**Enjoy! Or not...**

* * *

Hiccup waited patiently at the academy for the other teens to arrive. Leaning on Toothless, he updated the Book of Dragons to pass the time. Soon, one by one started coming. First, it was Fishlegs who was feeding Meatlug rocks. The twins came next, fighting for absolutely no reason at all. Snotlout came barging in, already trying to impress Astrid whose eye was twitching with his so-called 'Vikingness'. Key word; try. Astrid to hold back the temptation to take his head off with the axe she was gripping right now.

Seeing everyone was here, Hiccup stood up and announced, "Ok, gang. Today we're gonna do a pop-quiz. Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, you take the left side. Astrid and Fishlegs, you take the right side." They went to their respective sides but Astrid came up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, do you know what day is it today?" she asked expectantly.

Hiccup looked confused. "Uh, it's the 17th day of summer?"

Astrid's face fell a little before trying again. "Really? Is there anything special about today?"

"No, I don't think so." Hiccup now looked more confused than before.

This time, Astrid's face fell visibly and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, okay. Never mind then."

She walked over to Fishlegs and pouted slightly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, but just shrugged it off. "Alright, let's start."

The quiz went on as usual. A few explosions here and there (courtesy of the twins), Fishlegs too focused on the quiz to pay attention to what's happening around him, Astrid smirking with an evil glint in her eyes at Snotlout who was holding his side in pain with a swollen cheek, alongside a slightly frustrated Hiccup. But anyone who looked closely will notice Astrid was depressed. This did not go unnoticed by Hiccup of course. When the lesson was over, Astrid walked out the academy and flew off on Stormfly. Hiccup's eyes followed her for a while before turning his attention to the other teens. "Alright guys. Come back here an hour before sundown." Everyone got the message and nodded. They rushed out to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. Toothless nudged Hiccup and they went over to the forge.

He took a project he wasworking on from his work room at the back of the forge and began adding the finishing touches to it. When he was satisfied, he called Toothless and they flew to the cove. Hiccup started laying everything out and made sure everything was perfect. By the time he was done, it was an hour before sundown. He mounted Toothless and they quickly flew over to the academy. The teens were there already, except Astrid. Hiccup got off Toothless and rushed over to them. "Do you have them?" They nodded and showed him what they brought. They hid them behind their backs when they caught a glimpse of Astrid at the entrance of the academy with Stormfly. Astrid was confused at why they were here and voiced it out. The rest glanced at each other before looking at Hiccup who nodded slightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASTRID!"

Astrid was shocked at this. She thought they forgot her birthday. Shaking out of her shock, she smiled widely at her friends. They revealed what they were hiding and gave them to Astrid one by one, saying these were her birthday gifts.

Ruffnut gave her a pair of black fingerless leather gloves with spikes at the knuckles. Astrid took them and smile evilly at Snotlout who gulped. Ruffnut then brought out another gift: fur arms bands. She gave Ruffnut a hug and a light punch on the arm.

Tuffnut brought out knee-high fur boots that were way warmer and comfier than her own boots. She didn't have to worry getting cold feet again. She socked him in the arm as a thanks since she knew he really like it (Ruffnut told her a few days ago).

Fishlegs gave her a fur hoodie that was incredibly soft it felt she was touching the clouds. Noticing the skull pins at each end of the hoodie, she smiled in gratitude at him and nodded her head as a thanks.

Snotlout brought forth a dagger made from Gronckle Iron, an iron that was very light and very strong and the same time. She can't believe he listened, let alone remembered, what she said all those weeks ago. She smiled the very first genuine smile at him and was surprised he returned it. He didn't try to hit on her and she was surprised, to say the least.

Lastly, she turned to Hiccup, who just shoved something in her hand before mounting Toothless and flying out of the academy. She looked really surprised before turning her attention to the object that she held tightly in her fist. Revealing a slightly crumpled piece of parchment, she read the neat runes and felt her heart flutter.

_Meet me at the cove now._

Thanking her friends for the wonderful birthday gifts, she hopped on Stormfly and shot into the sky. She noticed it was already dark but didn't notice the stars shining brightly above her. When they landed in the cove, Astrid's jaw went slack.

Food that made her mouth water and her stomach growl was laid out before her on the soft grass. A few floating lanterns were placed around the cove, giving it a beautiful glow. The full moon shined brightly down into the cove, making the water shimmer like blinking lights. Her eyes then fell on something. Or rather, some_one._

Hiccup stood under the glow of the moon with his ever faithful Night Fury behind him, standing straight with his hands in his pockets. He didn't wear his vest, and Astrid thought he looked better like this. She could see his developing muscles on his arms through his sleeves, and without his vest, his shoulders looked broader and he didn't look like the toothpick everyone thought he was.

She snapped out of her trance when Hiccup walked over and sat near the food. Astrid caught on and followed his lead. "Dig in," he said, gesturing to the food. She didn't need to be told twice. She practically shoved the food down her throat, filling her empty stomach. Hiccup was staring at her with an amused face, eating slowly. Toothless was staring at her too, cocking his head to the side, his fish forgotten. She stopped when she realised she was eating like a starving Typhoomerang, and blushed profusely when she noticed the stares she was receiving. She hurriedly regained her composure and ate slowly this time.

After there was no more food in sight, they laid down on the grass and watched the stars twinkled with the moon in the middle of the night sky. Astrid then felt something in her hand and saw a small blue box wrapped neatly with a yellow ribbon. She stole a quick glance at Hiccup, then carefully unwrapped it and her mouth was wide open with her eyes were the size of dinner plates when she removed the cover.

Inside was a yellow and blue necklace, made of shiny yellow-gold pearls and a teardrop-shaped aquamarine gemstone in the middle. Carved perfectly on the gemstone was a Deadly Nadder, or more accurately Stormfly. The necklace looked like with was created by the gods themselves, and she was awe-struck by the beauty of it. The stars reflecting off the gem added a little spark to it. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and her fingers tentatively touched the masterpiece. She turned her head to Hiccup, trying to find the words to describe his gift. In the end, she said, "It's _beautiful_."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Turn it over."

She did and saw runes carved neatly in the center. She read the runes, and her heart melted to goo.

_To my beautiful Valkyrie, I love you._

She sat up and launched herself onto Hiccup. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered four words that she desperately wanted to say, "I love you too."

She felt Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and she buried her face into his neck. Hiccup, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. He was surprised and elated that his crush actually likes him, let alone _loves_ him. But her words just dashed his fears away and he silently thanked the gods for this miracle. When they broke apart, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Without realising, they slowly leaned in and when they were close, Hiccup took the plunge and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock at his boldness before kissing him back. Usually, it was her who initiated their kisses and they were all short pecks of the lips. But this was something different and it made her heart beat a mile a minute. She loved the way their lips fitted together like puzzle pieces. She loved the way he was kissing her softly, and not forced. She didn't think it was possible to fall in love with him anymore, but it was.

They broke apart and blushed to the roots of their hair. Astrid smiled shyly and Hiccup returned it. They laid back on the grass and saw Arvondale's Fire shining brightly above them. Before, she would glare at it and hate it with every ounce of her being. But not anymore. Now she can enjoy it's beauty. All because of the amazing boy beside her.

The night was silent, save for the night insects. No words were said nor exchanged. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. Well, except for three words.

"Happy Birthday, Astrid."

Astrid decided, this was the best birthday she ever had.

* * *

**I tried. **


End file.
